Blood Bond
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A series of murders threatens to expose Booker and Hanson's secret.
1. Night Out

BLOOD BOND

DISCLAIMER

Tie-in to "Shared Secret" and "Subtle Changes". Takes place after "Next Victim" and takes place of "Loc'd Out/Partners". Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox.

CHAPTER ONE:

Officers Tom Hanson and Dennis Booker wildly danced to the rock music blaring through the club's PA system.

"Hanson, this was a great idea," Dennis said.

"Yeah, well, I figured we needed it after our last case," Tom replied. Neither officer bothered shouting over the music. They didn't need to. They could hear each other just fine. It was just one of the perks of being a vampire.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad," Dennis agreed. Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a tall blond darting in between them.

"Hey, guys. What are we talking about?" she queried, slinging her arms around their necks.

"Nothing much, Carrie. Tommy and I were just discussing how much we needed a break after our last case," Dennis answered.

"Yeah. I heard about that. I still can't believe that poor guy ended up dead," Carrie Morgan responded. "I mean, getting even with somebody, that's one thing, but…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Tom agreed tightly.

"Um, speaking of which, I'm gettin' a little hungry," Dennis declared.

"Bloody Mary?" Tom asked.

"On the rocks," Dennis confirmed. Tom ducked out of the embrace and went to the bar.

"Bloody Mary on the rocks," he ordered.

"Dennis?" the bartender questioned.

"He **still** hasn't learned to eat before clubbing," Tom joked. They laughed. The drink was made and Tom took it back to his friend.

"Thanks, man. You're a legend," Dennis stated.

"Just remember that on the next case," Tom responded. Dennis took a long swig of his drink as Carrie watched in fascination. The officer noticed her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Somethin' the matter?" he questioned.

"No. Not at all," she responded. "It's just--watching you feed is almost like poetry. How slow you eat--it **really** turns me on," she continued.

"Sorry. Got a girl," Dennis reminded.

"But she's human," Carrie pointed out.

"Jessica's still my girl," Dennis answered. Carrie pouted, but dropped the subject. Tom couldn't help it--he began to laugh.

"Man, you two are crazy," he commented. Carrie made a rude noise and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," Tom said, putting some money on the table.

"Hey, wait up," Dennis told him, doing the same and then catching up to him. The two officers walked out into the night and to their cars.

"See ya in the morning," Dennis told him.

"Okey-doke," Tom responded. Then, they took off. Meanwhile, a young girl was running through the streets. She had no idea who was chasing her, but she knew she had to get away. Hearing something behind her, she quickened her pace. Suddenly, she tripped. Then, something grabbed her leg and pulled her down the street and into an alley.

"No. No," she said. Her attacker's weapon came down on her and there was a piercing scream. Then--silence.


	2. The Discovery

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox. I only own characters you don't recognize.

The next morning, the Jump Street team was surprised when Tom and Dennis came walking in together.

"You two came together?" Judy Hoffs asked.

"Yeah. So?" Tom responded.

"Well, nothing," Judy said.

"But you gotta admit, it's kinda weird," Doug Penhall added. Tom and Dennis looked at each other, and then at the others.

"Not really," they chorused. Then, they went to their desks. Sal Banducci, the maintenance engineer, walked in.

"Did I just hear them come in together?" he asked Harry Ioki.

"Yep," Harry nodded.

"Weird," Sal commented.

"Very," Harry agreed. Just then, Captain Adam Fuller came in.

"We've got a new case," he announced.

"What's going on, Coach?" Tom asked.

"A girl was found on the streets yesterday…dead," Captain Fuller told them.

"Well, what did it this time? Drugs? Alcohol?" Dennis queried in his usual cavalier tone.

"Decapitation, Booker," Captain Fuller sharply answered. Tom and Dennis froze.

"What?" they chorused, standing up.

"Yeah. Brass seems to think it just might be connected to the other recent killings," Captain Fuller confirmed.

"Captain, can we see you in your office?" Dennis requested.

"Uh…sure," Captain Fuller replied in surprise. The trio went into the back room and then shut the door.

"How old?" Dennis questioned.

"What?" Captain Fuller asked.

"The vic--how old is she?" Tom clarified.

"She seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen," Captain Fuller told them. Dennis and Tom looked at each other, seeming to hold a conversation with their eyes.

"We gotta go, Cap," they said together.

"Now hold on. If you have information about what's going on, you better share with me and your partners," Fuller told them.

"Sorry, Cap. We only got a hunch, and we need to talk to someone," Tom responded. Without giving the man a chance to respond, the two walked off.

"Whose car do you wanna take?" Tom asked.

"Don't care, man," Dennis replied.

"Fine. We'll take mine. It's closer," Tom decided. The two walked to the blue 1968 Mustang and got in. Tommy put the key in the ignition, started the car, and drove off. Dennis blew out a breath and his eyes clouded. What was going on in the community? Was someone targeting them, or was this just a human problem? His musing was interrupted when Tom stopped the car. The officers got out of the car, made sure it was locked, and then walked up the door they knew was hidden in the side of the wall. Tommy knocked out a tune, causing Dennis to look at him in surprise.

"Mony, Mony? Are you serious?" he questioned.

"Heck yeah, man. Billy Idol rocks," came the response. The door opened.

"Get in," the man ordered. They did so.

"We heard about the murder. Anyone we know?" Dennis asked.

"It might be the daughter of a new vampire family that recently moved here. Whether or not she's a vampire herself, we don't know," the man replied.

"Thanks for your help," Dennis said. They turned to go.

"Tommy, if you need to talk--" the man began to say.

"Thanks. But I'm okay," Tom interrupted. Then, they went back to the car and on their way.

"We stoppin' by the morgue?" Dennis questioned.

"Yep," Tom answered. When they got there, Tom parked the car and then cut the engine. They walked into the building, showed their badges, and were led to the morgue.

"That the newest body?" Tom asked, pointing to what seemed to be a teenager's body.

"Yep," the mortician confirmed.

"Have you found her head?" Dennis questioned.

"The head was found with the body. Whoever this freak is left both on the parents front porch," the mortician answered.

"Oh, man," Tom breathed.

"Can we take a look?" Dennis queried.

"Yeah, sure," the man agreed. "I guess this means I better go, huh?" he continued, referencing the fact that they had kicked him out the other times they had visited. The officers nodded, and the man left. The officers looked at each other and Dennis lifted back the sheet. Both men reacted in disgust.

"Sick son of a--" Dennis' words trailed off. Tom pulled back her upper lip. They looked closely. At first, they didn't see it, but when they looked again, they found what they were looking for: two tiny holes about her teeth. Tom pressed down on the holes and two tiny teeth slid down.

"She was just starting to turn," he stated.

"Oh, man. She's just a kid," Dennis said. "You think there are any more of us in here?" he asked.

"We better check the others: just to be sure," Tom declared.

"Yeah. The last few times we just checked for obvious signs of death," Dennis agreed. With that, they went to work, checking each body. Within minutes, they discovered that the majority of bodies on the tables were vampires.

"It's official, Book. We're being hunted," Tom announced.


	3. Talks

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Andaere: Wow. Glad you like. Yes, they are. Thank you. I plan to build up to all that, explaining it in later chaps. Yes, they do. You'll find out later. You'll find out later. You will eventually find out.

Firebunee: Thanks. Glad you like.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannell and Fox. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Dennis' background is definitely AU from what they revealed in the Booker spin-off. I'm using vampire lore from different sources as well as stuff that I made up. I intentionally used the shorten version of "Captain" from here on out.

After their discovery, Tom and Dennis headed back to the car.

"What are we going to do? We can't exactly announce to the whole department that we're vampires and that someone's out to kill us," Dennis stated, as they got in.

"I don't know," Tom answered. He blew out a breath and started the car. "I don't get it, Book. We don't try to make waves, we don't feed off the populace…why would someone be hunting us?" he wondered.

"You're right, it **doesn**'**t** make sense. But since when does a human need a reason?" the other officer retorted.

"Good point," came the agreement. The men looked at each other briefly.

"You ever been hunted before, Book?" Tom asked.

"Uh, briefly, in the ninth grade. Turned out to be a mistake though. The guy was looking for someone else. He was actually pretty nice…for a hunter," Dennis replied.

"I have…lots of times. Wasn't always a mistake, either. When you get dogged, sometimes…it can drive you to do almost anything," Tom told him.

"What do you mean?" Booker questioned.

"There was only a few times growing up that my father scared me…and it was **always** when we were being hunted. Dad would get **so** protective," Tom said with a soft smile. Dennis looked at his partner. Tom didn't talk about his father all that much.

"Yeah, my dad would get protective too. He always said that I had to be careful, because there were just some humans you just couldn't trust," Dennis added.

"Yeah," Tom agreed. Then, they fell into silence until they reached the station.

"Book," Tom said, just as they reached the entrance.

"Yeah?" Dennis asked.

"You know we're gonna have to talk to the elders, right?" Tom reminded.

"Yeah, I know," Dennis agreed. Then, they walked into the station. The rest of the squad stared at the two as they walked in.

"So, did you talk to your guy?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"Yeah," Tom nodded.

"And?" Capt. Fuller pressed.

"It's what we thought. Um, a certain part of the community is in danger and we need to protect them," Tom replied.

"You mind sharing what that population is?" Doug prompted.

"Yeah, I **do** mind--which means we ain't tellin'," Tom shot back. Dennis looked at him in surprise. What was up with him?

"Look, Hanson, if you and Booker know something about this case--" Judy began.

"Leave it alone, Jude," Tom interrupted. Then, he walked to his desk, Dennis close behind.

"Hanson, what's up with you?" he questioned.

"The one thing I learned growing up is that when you're being hunted, you don't trust no one outside your species," Tom hissed, his eyes turning a faint yellow. Dennis cleared his throat and pointed to his eyes. Tommy blinked, and his eyes went back to normal. Meanwhile, at a high class office, a man sat at a desk. His intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Crane, there's a Roger Dannings here to see you," his secretary announced.

"Send him in," Raymond Crane instructed. A few minutes later, a man walked in.

"Sir, we took care of the young vampire," he reported.

"Good. One less freak running around," Raymond approved. Then, "Is anyone suspicious?"

"No, Sir. I don't think so," the man replied.

"'Think'? You don't 'think'?" Crane demanded. He slammed a hand down on the desk and the man jumped. "You listen to me: this cleansing project is very important to me, and nothing and no one will stand in my way," he told him.

"Understood, Sir," the man said.

"Good. Keep up the good work," Crane told him. Recognizing the dismissal, the man nodded and left. Crane grinned cruelly as he perused several pictures on his desk.

"I think a few more will do before I move on to my real targets," he said to the empty space. The grin grew as he spread the pictures out so that he could see several at a time. He leaned back and let his grin turn into a smirk. Soon, he'd be rid of these dang freaks for good…two in particular. His smirk turned into a scowl and he jabbed a pen into one of the pictures. A picture of Officers Tom Hanson and Dennis Booker.


	4. Reports And Memory

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Dizzles The Dizzy (Ch 1): Everything will be explained as the story progresses, promise. Catch ya on the flip side.

Andaere: I try to. Thank you. Glad you think so. Yeah, I figured it'd build up the suspense. (No you don't). Well, glad I could help you indulge. Yeah. Yeah, I never liked him. Yeah, it takes place of the ep. You'll see. Yeah, but there's baggage. Yes. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox. I was asked in a review whether this took place before or after "Loc'd Out/Partners", which was the ep where Hanson was framed for murder and sent to prison. To avoid further confusion, this is in place of the ep and Hanson won't be going to prison.

Later that night, Tom and Dennis were back inside the same building they had entered before, which was actually an old warehouse. They had just finished their report.

"You're sure?" a man asked. He was old with white hair and hazel eyes. Despite his age, he wasn't frail-looking, but was powerful and distinguished. His name was Lucas.

"Yes, Sir. Most of the bodies in that morgue were vampires. We are **definitely** being hunted," Tom confirmed.

"Well, I suppose you both know what this means?" Lucas queried.

"Yeah. We don't trust any humans! We only rely on ourselves and each other!" Tom bitterly spat out.

"Tommy," Lucas warned.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Tom answered. "Listen Sir, you know my feelings on how to operate when under attack, and you know why. But you're the leader. Whatever your decree, I'll follow," he continued.

"Right now we just lay low. Continue going about our lives. We don't know who's hunting us or why. Therefore, we shouldn't draw any extra attention to ourselves," Lucas instructed.

"Yes, Sir," Tom and Dennis chorused.

"Sir, will there be a meeting?" Dennis questioned.

"Not quite yet. Since we don't know who's hunting us or how they're operating, it'd only cause undue panic," Lucas replied.

"Understood," Tom and Dennis chorused again. Then, they left. After dropping Dennis off at his apartment, Tom went to his own residence. He blew out a breath and paced around the apartment. He didn't know what to do. They were being hunted, and he wasn't sure how to proceed. _Man, I hate it when this happens. I wish I knew what to do. I wish Dad was still alive_, he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Lucas had gone out and had relayed the news to the Peterman's, the parents of the thirteen-year old who had been murdered.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's our Brittney?" Mrs. Peterman questioned.

"Yes, I'm very sorry," Lucas answered. The woman gasped and leaned into her husband as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry," he said again.

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Peterman questioned.

"We need to figure out who's hunting us before we do anything," Lucas stated.

"Right. Right," Mr. Peterman nodded.

"Let me make you this promise right now: we **will** find out who killed your daughter, and we will make him pay," Lucas told him. Back at his apartment, Tom was sifting through some old police reports. As he did so, his visage became more and more troubled. Suddenly, he threw everything to the ground. With a snarl, he overturned his coffee table. Then, he went through the whole apartment, tearing, ripping, and destroying everything. Finally, he stopped, and panted, looking at the damage. With slow steps, he backed into a corner. Then, he slid down to the floor. As he did so, a memory hit him.

_**"Mrs. Hanson, I'm so sorry. The bullet was laced with holy water and dead man's blood. It hit your husband's system too fast for us to get it out. I'm sorry," the doctor said.**_ Tom let out a gasping sob.

"Dad," he said. _Man, I wish he was here. I could really use him. I don't--I don't know what to do_, he thought to himself, as he wrapped his arms around himself. He let out another sob and buried his face in his lap.


	5. Upping The Ante

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Andaere: Yeah. Thank you. Glad you liked. Yes, it made perfect sense. Sorry if this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox and Stephen J. Cannell. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. From here on out, when talking to the human kids, he'll be referred to as Tommy unless it's his POV of things.

The next morning, Tom and Dennis found themselves at Parksville Academy, a school that had combined junior high and high school. It had also been discovered that each of the victims had been attending the school. Tom and Dennis looked at each other.

"You ready for this?" Dennis questioned.

"No. Not really," Tom answered. "After all, this isn't your average case," he continued.

"True enough," Dennis agreed. Just then, two boys walked up to them.

"Who are you guys?" the first boy demanded.

"I'm Dennis. This is my brother Tommy," Dennis introduced themselves.

"I'm Greg. This is my best friend Steve," the first boy said.

"Nice to meet you," Dennis said as they all shook hands. Then, they walked to class. As they sat down, Tom let his gaze fall over the classroom. At first glance, one wouldn't be able to tell a vampire from human. However, with a deep breath, Tom let his powers take over, and he discreetly took a scent of each of his classmates' blood, wrinkling his nose at Dennis' smell of adrenaline laced with sex, smoke, and beer before he skipped over it. _Man, he's gotta cut down on that stuff. It's nasty_, Tom idly thought to himself. He skipped over various smells of blood, recognizing them as completely human, before he reached a smell that intrigued him. It was mostly human, but had just a hint of vampirism. Either someone had started turning very late, or they were trying to hide their scent. Tom honed in on the scent, trying to figure out who it was. From his seat, Dennis saw Tom's brow furrow the way it always did when he was concentrating on something and guessed that he had caught the same scent he had and was now trying to track it down. Out of the corner of his eye, Dennis saw a boy shifting in his seat. The boy stared at him with the same look of concentration that Tommy had. Then a look of surprise flitted across his face. Dennis allowed his eyes to glow the faintest yellow. The boy gave an almost imperceptible nod, and showed his own eyes, which were silver. _Ah, a different breed_, Dennis thought. After class, the boy held Tom back, causing Dennis to stay behind.

"You were tracking me," he hissed accusingly.

"Easy, we're on the same side," Tom assured, showing his yellow eyes.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to show yourself?" the boy asked in a whisper.

"Is that why you hid your scent?" Dennis questioned. The boy nodded.

"Yeah. In case you guys haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war," the boy told them.

"Preaching to the choir here," Tom stated.

"I'm Chris," the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Dennis. This is my brother Tommy," Dennis replied.

"You're not brothers. You don't smell the same," Chris stated.

"Okay, we're not," Dennis agreed.

"Let me guess: you're trying to figure out who's hunting us," Chris said.

"That's right," Tom commented.

"Don't worry. I won't blow your cover. In fact, if you need some help--" Chris offered.

"We'll let you know," Tom promised. Then, they walked out of the class and to their next one. As the day wore on, Tom and Dennis continued their search, and found a small handful of vampires. Most of them had yellow eyes, though Chris had silver eyes, and one vampire had red eyes. After school, they all met in a corner of the schoolyard.

"So, what's going on? Who's hunting us?" a boy asked.

"We don't know. But every one vampire that got killed was going here. So that means--" Tom

"We have a mole," a girl interrupted.

"It's probably one of your protectors," Tom said harshly. Dennis looked at Tom in surprise and confusion. He had never heard the man sound so jaded. What was up with that? They were unaware that they were being watched.

"Why are the new kids hanging around those geeks?" a boy questioned.

"I don't know. Let's go ask them," another boy said. With that, they walked up to them.

"Hey! You're the new kids, right?" the first boy asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tommy responded.

"So, we've come to save you from boredom," the boy told them.

"I'm not bored," Tommy stated. "Are you bored, Dennis?" he asked, looking at his partner.

"Why no, Tommy. I'm not bored at all," Dennis replied.

"So, thanks for the "save", but we're just fine," Tommy told them. The boy laughed and walked up to Tommy.

"Perhaps you don't understand. I'm offering you my friendship as well as a chance to be somebody in this school," the boy stated. Tommy scratched his head and let out his own laugh.

"And maybe you don't understand **me**. I'm not impressed," he stated. The group laughed.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," Dennis declared. With that, they walked off. Meanwhile, Raymond Crane was on the phone.

"You have the target?" he queried. The person on the other line gave a positive answer. "Good," he approved. Then, he hung up. "Well, then. We'll see what these freaks do," he stated. He smiled cruelly and then laughed. After Crane had hung up on him, the man grinned and went on his way. Man, he loved his work. He then set out. Meanwhile, a sixteen-year old girl was walking home. She heard a rustling and she stopped.

"Is someone there?" she asked. The rustling came again. She blinked and her eyes turned silver. Slowly, she perused her surroundings. Someone was out there. She could smell them. However, she couldn't see anybody. _Come on. Where are you?_ she thought to herself. She hissed slightly. Then, she turned around. She gasped. The man chuckled and brandished a wooden stake. He lunged and she gasped, and then let out a scream. On their walk, Tom and Dennis were talking with the group when one of the girls suddenly gasped and doubled over.

"Leslie?" Chris asked, steadying her.

"Someone's been hurt. I can feel it," Leslie answered.

"You can feel when--" Dennis' question trailed off as Leslie nodded.

"Man, my dad talked about this. He said that some vampires had the ability to feel whatever happened to another vampire, but I've never met a vampire with that power before," Tom replied.

"Can you pinpoint where?" Dennis questioned.

"I've never tried that before. But I'm willing to give it a shot," Leslie answered. They hurried on their way, taking occasional directions from Leslie. Finally, they came upon a girl.

"Oh, my gosh! Is that Eva?" Leslie questioned as they all crowded around her.

"It looks like it," Chris commented.

"She's gone, man," Dennis reported to Tom.

"Lucas is gonna be ticked. She was his favorite," Tom said with a sigh. Then, "Come on. We better go tell him." Dennis gently picked the girl up.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"She was staked. We can't let the press get wind of this," Dennis answered.

"Can we--can we go with you?" Leslie asked fearfully.

"Of course," Tom agreed. They headed out until they reached the warehouse. Tom gave the same knock as before and they were let in.

"Tom, Dennis, what is it?" Lucas questioned. To his surprise, Tom clenched his fist and put an arm across his chest. Then, he dropped to his knee with his head bowed reverently. The others, except for Dennis who had a body in his hands, did the same, though he did kneel and duck his head.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Lucas questioned. The vampires here knew that they didn't have to follow pack protocol with him. He had never demanded it. Whatever was going on, it was big. That was the only reason that they would follow the unwritten law now.

"Sire, I regret to inform you that we bring bad news," Tom said. Lucas' gaze locked on the body in Dennis' arms. His breath caught.

"Eva," he breathed.

"We're exceedingly sorry, Sire," Dennis told him. Lucas took the girl into his arms and cradled her. Then, he let out an inhuman roar that turned into a wail.


	6. Officer Down

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Asha-21 (Ch 1): Thank you. Oh, well. Hopefully, you'll keep reading.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannell and Fox. I only own the plot. I know a lot of people hate Jackie Garrett, but she will have some part in the fic.

Two days later, Assistant District Attorney Jackie Garrett looked over a pile of papers with a frown. She didn't understand what was going on. There had been three killings so far, each of them different methods. And then there was the killing last night, and the disappearance of the body. Not to mention that colleagues in her office had started changing. People who were her friends suddenly started snubbing her for no apparent reason. Another district attorney--Rachel Cox--walked up.

"Hey, Jackie. What's up?" Rachel asked. The woman blew out a breath.

"Not much. I just wish I could figure out what's going on around here," she admitted. They watched as a colleague walked by without any sort of acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the other woman said. Then, they went back to their work. At Jump Street, things were just the same. Capt. Fuller walked into the main office to see officers--some who were best friends--sitting on opposites sides of the room.

"O…kay. Someone mind explaining to me what's going on here?" he questioned.

"We're in the middle of a war, Cap," Dennis told him.

"Yeah, and we have no clue who the traitors are," Tom chimed in.

"Or if there **are** any traitors," Dennis said, giving Tom a meaningful look.

"Oh, come off it, Booker! She was known as the favorite! They knew what it would do to him!" Tom shouted. There were comments of "Exactly.", and "Yeah, he's right." from two other officers.

"Well, you got me there," Dennis allowed. Captain Fuller's brows furrowed in confusion, but he knew better than to ask Tom or Dennis what they were talking about. Every time he had tried in the past couple of days, they had just shut him down. Tom stood up and walked over to the water cooler. As he poured himself a cup of water, Doug came up to him.

"What do **you** want?" Tom questioned sharply.

"You know, your attitude's been pretty rotten lately, and I for one am getting pretty sick of it," Doug told him.

"Like I care what you think?" Tom shot back. Dennis stood up.

"Hey, man. What's your problem? We're all on the same side here," Doug reminded. His partner laughed.

"See, that's the thing, Doug. We're **not** on the same side. Not about this. We never have and we never will be," Tom stated.

"I don't even know what **this** is," Doug said in frustration.

"Guys, come on. Stop," Judy told them.

"Yeah, knock it off. This isn't helping," Harry added.

"Shut up," Tom and Doug chorused.

"Look, I just want to know why for the past two days you've been acting like I'm your enemy," Doug continued.

"Because you **are**," Tom responded. Doug's expression became hurt. He couldn't believe that Hanson was really feeling this way. This had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

"Look man, if I've done something to tick you off, I'd like to apologize. Now can you please tell me what beef you have with me so I can do so?" Doug requested.

"Right. Like I'm really gonna trust **you**," Tom scoffed.

"Hanson, he's trying to make things right. Why don't you just be a man and accept his apology?" Judy interjected.

"Why don't you just butt out, Judy?" Tom shot back.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Doug snarled, curling his fingers around Tom's collar.

"So, what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" Tom sneered. Doug reared back a fist and got ready to strike.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off, man!" Dennis cried, getting in the middle of them.

"I'm getting sick of him spewing his trash around the place, and since when do you guys get along?" Doug responded.

"Doug, I'm sorry. But we're both going through something that we can't tell you anything about right now," Dennis stated.

"You oughtta be careful about who you protect, Dennis. Any one of these guys could be who we're after or working with them," Tom cautioned.

"You know what? I'm getting sick and tired of your mouth!" Judy exclaimed, jumping up.

"Okay, people. Why don't we all just simmer down?" Capt. Fuller suggested.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving," Tom assured. With that, he spun on his heel and walked out of Jump Street.

"Well, how do you like that?" Doug asked.

"What is up with Hanson?" Harry wondered. Tom drove his car down the road until he got to his mother's house, unaware that he was being followed. Tom's mind raced. A part of him felt bad for treating Doug so badly, but he also knew that he had to be careful. He had learned that lesson at sixteen. Catching a strange scent in the air, he parked on the side of the road. His eyes turned yellow and he looked around. However, though he sensed a human, he didn't sense any danger. Though not entirely convinced, he continued on his way. In her house, Margaret Hanson was doing some light dusting when the door opened.

"Tom," she said in surprise.

"Hey, Mom," Tom greeted softly.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Margaret questioned.

"I don't know. I was worried. Didn't want you to be alone," Tom stated.

"Tommy, I'm fine. Lucas and his pack have been looking in on me," Margaret assured him.

"I know. It's just--I worry. We've got hunters--and we don't even know who's doing it," Tom said. He sighed. "And--and--this whole thing--it's--it's--reminded me of Dad. I--I really miss him, Mom," he continued.

"Oh, I know, honey. I do too," Mrs. Hanson said, giving her son a hug. Suddenly, he stiffened.

"Tommy, what do you hear?" Margaret questioned.

"Mom, get Dad's gun out of the safe--hurry!" Tom instructed. Margaret did as she was told and Tom took out his own gun. He let his eyes turn yellow as he searched out the window.

"Where are you, you punk?" he whispered. A barrage of bullets came at the window, and he quickly ducked down. After finding her husband's gun, she started up the steps. Hearing the onslaught of bullets, she quickly ran up the steps, and then headed back into the living room. She let out some shots of her own before ducking down beside her son, who let out some more bullets, from the cover of the window.

"Mom, call Jump Street. Get Booker over here," Tom said.

"And the rest of the team?" Margaret checked.

"No! Just Booker!" Tom insisted.

"All right," the woman agreed. She hurried over to the phone and started dialing. At Jump Street, the phone rang and Dennis picked up.

"Dennis Booker," he announced.

"Dennis! We're under attack," he heard Mrs. Hanson say urgently.

"I'll b e right there," Dennis assured. He quickly hung up the phone and hurried towards the door.

"Booker, what's up?" Judy questioned, seeing the mad dash.

"Mrs. Hanson called. She said they were under attack," Dennis replied.

"What?" Judy questioned.

"Come on," Doug stated, as he and the others went on their way. In his car, Capt. Fuller relayed the information over the radio. Tom continued firing until the gun clicked.

"Aw, man," he said.

"Here," his mother stated, handing over her own weapon and quickly hid behind the couch. Tom let out some more bullets, and then that gun ran out.

"Oh, shoot," he said. He started to get up, and then a bullet shattered the window and hit him in the shoulder. With a cry, Tom fell to the floor.

"Tom!" Margaret cried. Tom tried to rise, but his limbs refused to cooperate. He just felt so weak. _Oh, man. Dead man's blood_, he thought to himself. He heard a commotion and tried to rise, but to no avail. Then, he heard the sound of someone reciting the Miranda. He groaned and tried for a third time to rise, but only made it to his knees. The door opened and rushing footsteps were heard.

"Tommy!" Dennis cried, kneeling next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Judy questioned.

"I'm sick, Book. Real sick," Tom said.

"Yeah, you're burning up," Dennis noted, as he helped his friend up.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"Help me get him to a car," Dennis instructed.

"Dead man's blood," Tom whispered.

"Oh, jeez," Dennis groaned.

"What'd he say?" Doug wondered.

"Nothin'. He's delirious," Dennis responded. "Mrs. Hanson, I need the name of your family physician," he continued.

"Robert McCoy. I'll call him," Mrs. Hanson stated.

"Come on, buddy. Can you walk?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Tom answered. He took a couple of steps, and his knees buckled as the room began to spin.

"Tommy!" he heard someone call. The officer closed his eyes to stop then spinning--and everything went black.


	7. Opening Up

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Andaere: Glad you think so. Sorry if this isn't soon enough. Yeah, I figured it was about time. Well, I thought it fit. Oh, yeah. Sorry. Yeah, it's **very** bad. You'll see. Read on and see. I thought so too. I'm gonna try to put her in a little more. Hope this is soon enough. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannell and Fox. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. The conversations between Dennis/Tom and Margaret/Jump Street happen at the same time.

When Tom opened his eyes again, he found himself staring at a room with white walls.

"Wha--where am I?" he muttered.

"Tommy, thank goodness," a voice said in relief.

"Booker?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here, man," Booker assured.

"My mom. My mom!" Tom cried, starting to rise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy," Booker stated, pushing him back down.

"My mom. Did they get my mom?" Tom questioned.

"She's fine. She called your physician, Robert McCoy. He got the bullet out before the dead man's blood could do too much damage. But he **did** say he wanted to keep you for forty-eight hours just to be on the safe side," Booker assured him.

"Dr. McCoy worries too much," Tom chuckled.

"Well, you had us all worried," a voice stated. Tom and Dennis shared a look, and then turned to look at the doorway to see the rest of the team. Tom frowned worriedly. How much had they heard?

"Hey. When did you guys get here?" Dennis questioned.

"Just a few seconds ago," Doug answered. Tom sighed in relief. Their secret was still safe. The other officers walked into the room.

"Tom, what happened?" Judy wondered.

"Yeah, man. Why'd those guys attack your house like that?" Doug added. Tom fell silent and his eyes clouded.

"Come on, man. We can trust them," Dennis encouraged.

"I don't know," Tom said.

"I do," Booker replied. Tom looked at Dennis, and then with a sigh, he nodded.

"What?" Doug questioned.

"We were being hunted," Tom answered.

"What?" the others chorused.

"The killings--they're all vampires. Someone is killing us off," Dennis continued.

"We're probably being sold out by somebody's protector. We find them, kill them, and there won't be anymore problems," Tom determined.

"Thomas Aaron Hanson, Jr. Is that what we've taught you?" a voice scolded. Everyone turned to see Margaret Hanson.

"We're being hunted, Mom. We have to do whatever's necessary," Tom insisted.

"Tommy, no. That's not how your father would act," Margaret reminded him.

"And look what that got him! A bullet in the chest!" Tom shouted. The woman's face crumpled. "Mom. I--I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he apologized.

"I, uh, I need a snack," Margaret said, and then walked out to a vending machine, the others--except for Dennis--at her heels.

"What was **that** all about?" Doug asked.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to talk to you like that," Judy added, as the woman got herself something.

"Oh, Tommy didn't mean it. He's just--He's always been--very stubborn--when it comes to being hunted," she told them. In the room, Dennis sat on Tom's bed.

"Tommy, what was that all about, buddy?" he questioned. Tom stared at the bed. "Come on, man. Talk to me," the other officer encouraged. Tom's eyes clouded.

"What do you mean 'hunted'?" Judy asked from the hall.

"I was sixteen when my father was killed. The bullet--it--it was laced with holy water and dead man's blood. He didn't even stand a chance," Tom told him.

"Well, I suppose Tommy told you about his father being killed," Margaret said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Well, it turned out that the bullet contained holy water and dead man's blood. Separately, they're both quite dangerous. Together, they turned out to be lethal. My husband didn't make it," Margaret continued.

"You know, that still doesn't explain your attitude towards the others," Dennis puzzled.

"I did some digging and found out that a protector of ours--Henry Phillips--had sold us out," Tom replied.

"So, what does that have to do with Tommy being so hostile towards us?" Judy wondered.

"We found out that that Henry Phillips had out-ed Tom. Tommy was crushed at the betrayal," Margaret said.

"I--I'm not sure I understand," Judy confessed.

"Yeah, what was the big deal?" Harry added.

"Henry Phillips was our protector. And he sold us out. He got my husband killed," Margaret stated.

"Protector? What does that mean?" Capt. Fuller questioned, finally speaking.

"It meant that he was supposed to watch out for us--keep us safe," Margaret answered.

"And instead he opted to tell the guys who shot your husband that he was a vampire," Capt. Fuller realized.

"Exactly," Margaret nodded.

"So that's why you've been so hostile lately," Dennis realized.

"Yeah, I--I guess I **have** been kind of harsh on the others," Tom said.

"Under these circumstances, I can't really blame you, man," Dennis commented. They fell silent. Meanwhile, in his office, Raymond had just been briefed on the result of the shooting.

"**What**?" he asked.

"Tom Hanson survived," his shooter repeated. Crane slapped the man across the face.

"You idiot! I specifically told you to make sure he was dead!" he shouted.

"I'm--I'm sorry, Sir. Next time--" the man began. His voice trailed off as Crane backhanded him.

"There's not gonna be a next time," he said. Then, he took out a gun.

"Hey. Wha--what are you--" a shot rang out, interrupting the question.

"I guess it's true what they say: if you want something down right, you better do it yourself," he said to the dead body. Then, he began loading a gun.


	8. Explanations And Kidnap

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Andaere: Thanks. He is…for now. Thanks for pointing that out. I explore that a bit in this chap. Glad you think so. I will.

DISCLAIMR

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannell and Fox. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Reference to "Fathers And Sons" as well as "Subtle Changes".

While this was going on, Jackie had stayed late to finish up some paperwork. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in," she invited. The door opened to reveal Rachel.

"Sorry to bother you, Jackie, but I just a got a call from someone over at Jump Street," she reported.

"Jump Street? Is everyone okay?" Jackie asked.

"No. They're not. There was an attack on Tom Hanson's mother's house," Rachel answered.

"Are they okay?" Jackie questioned, quickly standing up. Even though he had dumped her after she had told her boss that Jump Street was still investigating Mayor Davis' son, she still loved him and missed him like crazy.

"I'm afraid not. Jackie…Tom was shot," Rachel announced.

"What?" Jackie gasped. She grabbed her purse and hurried out the door, Rachel close behind. In the hospital, Tom played with the bed sheet.

"What's up, man?" Dennis questioned.

"I just wish I knew who was behind all this," answered as the others came in.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy. We'll figure this out," Mrs. Hanson assured.

"Yeah, man. I'm right here. No one's gonna mess with you again without having to go through me first," Dennis promised, punching Tom lightly on the shoulder. Tom laughed.

"And what is **this**? Just 'cause you have a common enemy, you guys are all buddy-buddy now?" Doug wondered.

"Things got better after I explained to him that I understood my place here," Dennis told them.

"Your 'place'?" Judy repeated.

"Tom was here first, and he unofficially made you his pack," Dennis said.

"So, if I'm understanding this right, it was a turf thing," Judy commented.

"Pretty much," Tom and Dennis chorused. Just then, the two got looks of confusion on their faces.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What's Jackie doing here?" Tom and Dennis asked together.

"Okay, that's getting spooky," Judy told them.

"What's even spookier is how they knew it was me," a voice commented. The department turned around to see the district attorney and a friend.

"What do you want, Jackie?" Tom asked tightly.

"I heard about the attack on your house. I was worried," Jackie replied. Tom sighed.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go now," he told her.

"Tommy Hanson," Margaret chided.

"I want her out," Tom growled. Jackie and the others gasped as his eyes tinged yellow. Then, he groaned.

"Whoa, easy, bud. Don't go vamp just quite yet," Dennis warned.

"Vamp? What are you talking about?" Jackie wondered. The nurse came in before Dennis could answer.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over. You'll all have to leave," she apologized.

"He'll have a guard though, right?" Dennis checked.

"Of course," the nurse confirmed. With that, everyone left. The nurse beckoned to another nurse, who quickly walked over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Officer Hanson's in room 203. He's one of us. He was attacked," the other woman told her.

"You want me to watch him?" she questioned.

"Yes," the first woman confirmed.

"Of course," the second woman agreed. Jackie, Rachel, and the Jump Street officers each went to their cars. Jackie fumbled around her purse for her keys. She picked them up, only to drop them on the ground.

"Dang it," she sighed and picked them up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Rachel questioned.

"Uh, yeah, sure. It's just--what happened back there? Tom--his--his eyes--" Jackie stammered.

"I don't know. That was pretty creepy, huh?" Rachel queried.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. With a shaking hand, she unlocked her car, and got in.

"Do you want me to drive?" Rachel offered.

"No, I'm good," Jackie assured. She started the engine and drove off. Meanwhile, the officers had returned to headquarters.

"Did you see Tom's eyes? That was freaky," Judy said, shivering.

"I know. I mean--I didn't even think vampires were real. I think it's kinda cool," Doug stated with a grin.

"It's not quite all it's cracked up to be," Dennis told them.

"I don't get it though. How do you guys eat--or feed--or--whatever you call it?" Harry wondered.

"We hide blood in different things, sandwiches, beer, coffee," Dennis answered.

"Oh, you mean like the time you gave him a mug when he was working late?" Judy asked.

"Yeah," Dennis nodded. Then, as he noticed her slightly shaking hand, "You all right, Jude?"

"This is all so much. I mean, I've known you and Tom for a few years, and then **this** gets dropped in my lap--" Judy began.

"Can you fly?" Doug interrupted excitedly.

"Yes. I just don't prefer to," Dennis answered.

"Does sunlight really kill you?" Harry wondered.

"No. But if we don't have the right amount of blood, it's like a nasty sunburn," Dennis replied.

"Huh," Harry said.

"'Huh'? That's all you have to say?" Judy wondered.

"Well, my grandmother used to talk about people she referred to as "Shadow dwellers", meaning vampires. Though I had never met any, I knew they existed," Harry explained. Dennis nodded. That made sense. He could feel everyone's emotions. Judy was scared, but trying to not to show it, not that he blamed her. It was a lot to take in. Harry was actually as calm as he appeared to be. For some reason, Doug seemed to be excited about the whole thing. Only Capt. Fuller remained rather stoic about everything.

"So Cap, you got anything to say? Any questions?" Dennis questioned.

"Just one," Capt. Fuller said.

"Go ahead," Dennis invited.

"Why did it take you so long to come clean? I would've had your back," Capt. Fuller told him.

"Had my back? What are--" Dennis' question fell away as their captain reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"What is that?" Judy questioned as Fuller threw the thing at Dennis. "What is that?" Judy asked again. Dennis held it up for everyone to see. It was a silver chain with a heart and a cross intertwining. The officer looked at his superior officer.

"You're a protector," he stated. The man nodded. Back at the hospital, Tom had fallen asleep. Two men crept through the hospital. He had a job to do and he'd see that it was done. From her position in front of Tom's room, one of the nurses glanced down the hall. Then, she did a double-take. She smelled two new people, people who weren't supposed to be here. She alerted her coworker with a soft growl. The two stood at attention. Suddenly, something whizzed through the air and they slumped to the ground. Tom made a noise of confusion as he woke up. There was another whizzing sound and the officer groaned softly as something sunk into his skin. Once they were sure he wouldn't be detected, the men sneaked into the room and pulled the officer out of the bed.

"It was a good idea to steal these doctor uniforms, boss," one of the men said, his voice muffled by the surgical mask.

"Shut up and keep moving," the other man snarled, his voice also stifled. They dragged Tom out of the hospital and into the parking lot where they put him in a car. Then, they drove off. When they got to an office building they parked and then took Tom up to one of the officers, where he was quickly tied to a chair. The men yanked off their masks.

"Wake him up," one of the men ordered. The second man did as he was told and Tom jerked awake. He stared at the men, and his eyes turned yellow as he growled.

"Raymond Crane."


	9. Final Showdown

SHOUT OUT/ANSWERS

Andaere: Glad you approve. Yeah, it made perfect sense. No they aren't. They're just fine. Thanks. No prob. Well, come on. **That** just wouldn't be realistic. Lol, true. Thanks, I will. Okey-doke.

Miarath (Ch 2): Thanks. Glad you think so. Keep reading.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannell and Fox. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. One ref to a story in "Chapel of Love". One scene in here is inspired by the Walker, Texas Ranger episode "Undercover" and another scene was inspired by an episode of Dark Angel. I know the ending's rushed, but it just worked out that way.

Raymond Crane laughed and knelt so that they were eye level.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Another freak," he sneered. Tom struggled against the bonds.

"Forget it, freak. The dead man's blood is still in you," Crane told him.

"The only freak I see here is you," Tom shot back. Crane's partner backhanded him.

"Don't speak until spoken to," he snarled.

"Now, you're going to tell me where all your other little vampire buddies are," Crane stated.

"Forget it," Tom responded. Crane laughed again and then struck him. Back at the hospital, the two nurses were at the front desk, explaining what had happened.

"All right, I'll call the police," the receptionist told them. "Are you two feeling okay?" she checked.

"Other than being a little woozy, we're fine," the nurses answered. At her own house, Leslie gasped. She could feel something happening. Nodding in determination, she nodded and opened the window. Then, she took to the skies. She continued until she smelled one of the vampires that had been had been in her school. She landed gently in front of the Jump Street Chapel and then ran in.

"Whoa!" a cop yelled, running to intercept her.

"No, no, no, no. She's cool, she's cool," Dennis assured, running up to her. "Leslie, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"There's something happening to another vampire. I can feel it," she told him.

"Take me there," he instructed, leading her to his car, with the others at their heels. Leslie gave out the information as Dennis drove.

"I hope he's okay," Judy said worriedly.

"Tommy's tough. He'll be all right," Doug responded.

"Yeah. He's too stubborn to let anything happen to himself," Harry added.

"I'd feel better if you guys didn't sound like you were trying to convince yourselves," Judy noted. Back at the office, Raymond continued punching Tom. When he finally stopped, the officer looked worse for wear.

"Had enough, freak?" Crane asked.

"Hey, I'm not out. Takes a little more than your lousy punches to finish me," Tom wheezed. _At least the affects of the dead man's blood they shot me with has worn off a bit_, he thought to himself. Crane smiled softly.

"You're a funny man," he told him. "You wanna know what else funny?" he continued. Tom just stared at him. "You know how your father who got gunned down in a convenience store robbery?" he asked. Tom's eyes darkened at the memory. "The guy who shot him? It was **me**. And you know why? Because he was a freak of nature--just like you," he finished. _**Tom stood up as Charlie and another officer walked towards the school.**_ With a snarl, Tom struggled against his bonds. With a burst of strength, he broke the restraints and charged at Crane. The man grabbed the officer and threw him against the wall. Crane then drew a gun from his pants and pointed it at him. Tom tensed. Crane's finger inched towards the trigger. What none of them knew was that the Jump Street officers had finally arrived at the place, and were running up the stairs. Hearing footsteps, Crane looked at his accomplice.

"Go check it out," he ordered. The man nodded and then took off, taking his gun out. Seeing the officers, he planted his feet firmly and stood in front of them, gun pointed at them.

"Sorry. You can't go in there," he told them. Doug knocked the gun out of his hands and grabbed them. Suddenly, a shot rang out!

"I'll deal with you later," Doug growled, and then threw him down the stairs. He and the others quickened their pace. Tom leaned against the wall, clutching his shoulder.

"Prepare to die," Crane smirked. He pointed the gun at Tom's heart. His finger inched towards the trigger and--the door burst open! Surprised, he turned to see the newcomers.

"CRANE!" Doug bellowed, tackling him, causing the gun to fall to the ground. Doug hauled the man to his feet and started leading him out. Without warning, Tom lunged towards Crane, snarling and fully vamped out. Everyone else gasped in shock and fear.

"No, no, no. Tommy, no!" Dennis cried, restraining his friend.

"He deserves to die! He killed my father!" Tom shouted.

"Then he deserves to die a lot. But if you do it this way, all anyone will see is a monster. And then he would win. We don't want him to win," Dennis reminded. Tom let out a shaky breath and returned his features to normal.

"You're right. You're right," he agreed. Then, Crane and his accomplice were led out, each being read their rights. Both men were found guilty for murder and put away for life. Approximately three months later, Crane was sitting his cell when one of the guards walked in.

"What do **you** want?" Crane sneered. With lightning fast speed, the guard grabbed him, covered his mouth with a hand and bore down. When he was done, he dropped the man to the ground, and then walked out, leaving the lifeless body of Raymond Crane behind.

THE END


End file.
